Sheila and Dylan let Ralph have it!
Dylan gets the strength, with his beloved cousin, Sheila Harper Watkins's help, to confront the man who raped him, but the rapist turns and blows the whistle on the arranger on this episode of Harpers Falls. *A note from AlbieGray. This episode of Harpers Falls is a bittersweet one for me. It's a return to the writing boards for me, after an excrutiating three month down period, and a sad one, as this is dedicated to a glorious friend, Steve Frame, who I have just heard had passed away in November, while I was in down period. This is dedicated to you, my friend, may you have the peace you've so deserved.* Sheila Watkins walked out of the Watkins mansion and took a walk down Scituate Avenue headed towards downtown. She checked her watch. She was meeting up with Dylan, and going to help him out with what had happened to him. Her beloved cousin had been raped by a wicked young man who had dropped out of Harper Academy, and had been expelled from Merrillton University. To get even with what had happened to him, he took out his anger and rage at Dylan. After a long phone call with her aunt Shelby, she felt that Dylan and her would be most effective in confronting the evil Ralph Jones. Alex was still with Dylan, and that would never change, despite the rape. Ralph was number one on the hit list. The entire family wanted to have him hanged. The news about Dylan's rape had spread around town like wildfire. People sometimes tended to forget that despite it's connections with and close proximity to Boston, Harpers Falls was, in a number of ways, still a small town. People tended to know other people's business, and the rape of Dylan Harper, a member of the town's most prominent; powerful and the town's namesake family, was news indeed. Dylan saw his cousin come to the Beanery, a combination coffeehouse and cafe, and then he and Sheila hugged. The two were always very close, even as children growing up together, and that closeness was still evident to this day. Some would say that their closeness is akin to the twin-like bond that was prevalent in their parents and in themselves as well. "How are you doing, dearest?" Sheila asked. "Some days are good, and some days aren't so good," Dylan admitted, "today's been kind of meh, but Alex has been wonderful. So has everyone else. Susie and Anyssa brought over some food from Giovanni's in Somerset last night and the four of us ate at the mansion. After dinner, Susie and Anyssa went to her house and had a talk session. What about I have no idea." "Anyssa said she couldn't really say anything," Sheila said. "I hope everything's fine with Susie and Ellen. God, they've been through so much." "Bryan was busy working on some case or other, but he came over and talked with Alex and I about what to do next, while the girls were having a good time," Dylan said. Sheila looked relieved, "I am very glad for that," she said. "Ellen also called the other night," Dylan smiled in spite of everything, "she wanted to call and check on me, in spite of all the things she is going through. We talked about our situations, at least what we were comfortable with, that is. It was kind of a therapy session for her and I both. She's so lost, she admitted. I wouldn't think she'd be this way with her foster mother gone." Sheila was relieved to hear that Dylan and Ellen connected. The two were almost like a very close brother and sister, much like he and Sheila were, and if anyone could get through to Ellen it was Dylan. "Giovanni and Rose Petterino also called. I think he got our number from when we were at the wedding. Whoo boy, when Giovanni found out from Aunt Vel what happened, he was so mad that I think he just wanted to drive out here and beat Ralph to a pulp! But Rose talked him down, and Ellen told him that everything is all right, and what everyone did here," Dylan said. "That would have been a sight," Sheila said grinning, "How is the therapy going?" "It's going well, but it has been a process," Dylan smiled, ruefully, "Dr. Henderson is great, and so is Dr. Winchester. Both have been very helpful." "Well, are you ready to face off with the villain?" Sheila smiled. "As ready as I will ever be," Dylan said, "and that is saying a lot, but I am ready, and I am safe because I am with you, my beloved cousin." Sheila smiled, "I will always be there for you, sweetie," she said. She then hugged Dylan. The two cousins walked into the Law Enforcement Center. They were ready for this. Sheila and Dylan walked into the Law Enforcement Center, along with Shelby, who had seen them coming from the Watkins mansion. "Aunt Shelby?" Sheila asked. "Mom?" Dylan was astonished, "Where did you come from?" "I was at a charity meeting at Maureen Van Flannigan's house," Shelby said, "I just finished. People are still talking!" Sheila looked sickened, Dylan felt sad. "This is all my fault," he muttered, "sometimes I wish people would stop talking about us!" Shelby put her hand on her son's shoulder, "They'll talk anyway, darling," she said, "if not about you then about any of us. It's the double edge of being a Harper, sweetie." "They have nothing better to talk about, dearest cousin," Sheila said cheerfully, "but we're going to talk to the monster, Dr. Henderson had suggested this to Dylan." "At first, I thought he had slipped a cog," Dylan admitted, "but I think it will be a good idea. At least he can't run from me and Sheila now, especially that he is locked up." "Sounds wonderful," Shelby said, "Mind if I join you?" "By all means, Mom," Dylan said, "It would be wonderful." Anne Hamilton led the three to the cell where Ralph was smirking. Sheila shot him a venomous glare, "Well, well, well," she spat, "if it's not the caged animal that raped my cousin!" Ralph glared at her, "Ah, and you, the mega bitch!" "You are a fine one to talk, you animal," Sheila spat, "raping my cousin!" "And I would do it again," Ralph sneered. "Why you filthy..." Sheila rasped. "Sheila, dear," Shelby said, "be careful, we don't want your stress level going up." "Sorry Aunt Shelby," Sheila said, "ohhhh, he makes me mad!" "Don't worry, Sheila, honey," Dylan said in a syrupy sweet, but very acidic voice, "Ralphie boy here, is merely jealous!" "JEALOUS?!" Ralph yelled, "I am NOT JEALOUS!" "Of course you're jealous, Ralphie," Dylan said in the same sickeningly sweet syrupy voice, "you can't stand it that I have someone who loves me, and you just HAD to interfere into that one. Your loss, loser, not mine!" "I will get you," Ralph raged, "and when I do, you will be discarded on the trash!" "For heavens sake, Ralph," Dylan shot back, despite his fear of the monster, "are you getting choked on those strings you dance on?! We KNOW who had you do this heinous act to me! You and I BOTH know it! Molly Wainwright!" Ralph's face didn't change, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?!" he raged. "Come on, Jones," Sheila snapped furiously, "get with the program here! We ALL know this was a Molly set up! Pure and simple. Has her hands all over it! And how we know of her? She's been a trial to this community for years!" "You lie!" Ralph raged, "Molly is a wonderful sweet woman!" "You really are delusional," Sheila spat, "it's amazing how people fall for that woman's lies is beyond me!" "So true, dear," Dylan said, "but I have a question for you, Ralphie Boy, you're not even gay, what in the world made you want to rape me?!" That was one question that had been buzzing around the entire case. Ralph wasn't gay, so why would he attack a gay guy sexually? Ralph looked like he had been stricken. That was a question which had been buzzing around him too. "I don't know," Ralph admitted quietly, "I really don't know." Sheila, Dylan and Shelby looked at one another. "He's as confused as we are," Sheila said, "I don't think he would have done it without any kind of prodding or blackmail." "I have a sinking feeling that Molly IS behind this scheme," Dylan said, as they walked away, "but we have to have proof and that proof will be hard to come by." Ralph called them back, "Mrs. Watkins; Mrs. Harper, Dylan, I have the proof," he said, reluctantly, "here." It had been a letter. Molly had sent it to him, threatening him with being outed as a closeted gay man, unless he had raped Dylan! "That miserable conniving wench!" Dylan raged, "She DID do this! I can't believe that she did it to me again! I should have known!" "This time, she's gone WAY too far," Shelby said, "and I think her comeuppance will finally happen." "Amen to that," Sheila said. Ralph looked at them, all angry at Molly. "I want to tell all she did to me!" he announced. This would be a stunner. What will happen next? *Ralph turns state's evidence against Molly. *Ellen, from Somerset, lets Molly have it, despite the troubles in her life. *Anyssa talks to Ralph, and proposes a deal and Susie, in spite of her trials, joins in. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila